doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Gameplay (Doom
__TOC__ Tap the screen to proceed with dialogs and confirm. 'Movement' Touch and slide to move the heroes in the gesture's direction. The gesture can be done anywhere on the screen. Slide your finger to move the heroes as if you were using the analog stick of a controller. To do precise changes of direction, release your finger before changing direction. For the PC/Steam version, the keyboard arrows keys are used to move, "Z" is to interact and "X" is the "back" or menu button. See the screenshot to the right. 'Interaction' Tap the screen as you did before the dialogs to interact with the chicken. 'Menus' Touch and hold the screen to open the menu. There you can access the Healing section to heal the team. To browse the menu as if you were holding a controller -- menu items are NOT activated by touch -- slide up and down to navigate the options. Slide to the right to confirm just tap, to cancel slide to the left. 'Resources' The main resources are: food, alchemy, stuff, void and golz. Most active powers consume MP (Mana Points), but others, such as item powers, consume resources. While MPs are personal, resources are shared by the entire team. 'Artifacts' Artifacts are unique and extra powerful magic objects. They'll give you an "item power" that you can use in battle and/or from the Heal menu. All of the item powers consume resources that are shared by the entire team. Use them with due parsimony... 'World Map' Welcome to the world map. Here enemies can be fought in "random encounters", which means you'll be attacked by surprise, at random, while simply walking. 'Saving System' Game progress is saved automatically, but in order to move your online saved-game or fix a check point, you have to use a Big Floating Crystal! In the event of defeat, you won't lose anything; golz/resources/loot acquired, game progress and experience points acquired are not lost. You'll simply start again from the last big floating crystal you've interacted with. 'Class System' Each hero can play different "roles" or classes. The big floating crystals allow heroes to change classes. 'Experience Points and Levels' By defeating your enemies, you'll acquire experience points and if you collect enough of them, you'll get stronger! At the level up screen, you get to choose one characteristic and further improve it. Nonetheless, that very characteristic cannot be selected twice in a row, you'll have to alternate your choices each time you level up. 'Attribute System' Attibutes are essentially the characters' statistics or "stats". A hero's combat ability is defined by 8 attributes: *Might (MIG) increases the damage dealt with every kind of attack and the amount of life or mana healed with a healing spell. *Critical (CRI) increases the chance to deal a critical strike; it will double the damage, the healing caused and the number of state tokens. This value is countered by the Reflexes stat of the opponent. *Health (HEA) defines the number of HP, that is the amount of damage that you can take before dying. *Constitution (CON) defines the duration statuses (like poison, confusion and burn.) A high constitution increases the duration of positive ones and reduces the duration of negative ones. Furthermore, when battle ends, this stat increases the amount of HP restored. *Charisma (CHA) defines the number of MP that allow you to case or use powers. *Skill (SKI) increases the effectiveness of Item powers and passive powers. When an item power is used from the game menu, its effect is defined by the highest skill available in your party. At the end of the battle this stat defines the amount of MP recovered. *Reflexes (REF) define the chance to evade an incoming attack or power, thus halving the damage and number of status tokens received. This value is countered by the critical stat of the opponent. *Agility (AGI) increases the number of actions that a character can do in a given time, by reducing the time required to recover from the previous action. It also increases the chance to start first at the beginning of a battle. Category:Do&De:Adv